A Moment in the Spotlight
by KatyKalamity
Summary: Dell meets a new girl. But will the real world get in the way? Or will Naomi come to him? DellOC and AddiePete. Maybe DellNaomi. Wait and see.


A/N: Hey, its Katy. I hath returned! Normally, I write anything Addison. But this time, I'm going with something different. There will be Addison, no doubt about it, but Dell will be the main focus. Because I don't like Dell with Naomi, I'm bringing in someone I own. Heh. Take that, Shonda and Co.

Disclaimer: I only own one person in this story. No one else. Scout's honor. Although if I got my Christmas wish, I would own Dell. :D

Dell Parker flipped absentmindedly through a magazine in the lobby. Another slow day. A really really slow day. One that made him seriously consider sticking a pen in his eye. He landed on an interview with Claire Watson, the newest "it girl" in California. With her picture perfect face winking at him, his eyes scanned the questions.

"What would you be doing if you weren't an actress. Or singer. Or model?" The question seemed to embellish her achievments instead of ask a serious question. The answer however, amused him.

"I would probably be fat and lazy. Or I would surf all the time. Or live on the beach. Because seriously, if I had a job I didn't like, I wouldn't keep it. I would live on the beach like a hermit with a fluffy dog."

Dell chuckled and flipped the page. The whole next page was devoted to this poor girl's love life. "What do you look for most in a guy?"

Her answer, again, made him smile. "This is going to sound completely cliche, but if he's a complete idiot, he might as well leave me alone. I hate stupid people. They make me wanna throw a book at their face. Which, I have done before. But it was my sister. So it doesn't count."

The page beside this row of questions was her laying on the beach in a skimpy bikini and a golden retriever beside her.

"Are you planning on going home at all?" someone asked.

Dell looked up. Addison was smirking that smile that was half amusement, half sarcasm that Pete talked about so much. He could see why Pete liked her as much as he did. She was really naturally sexy.

"Yeah." he stood up and marveled, once again, at her height. But then again, he wasn't exactly tall. Him and Addison had never really been friends, but he liked to spark drama where he could. Occasionally. It made a slow day worthwhile.

"I know it's not my place to say anything, but," he lowered his voice significantly, and she leaned closer to hear. "I hear from Violet that Pete went to apologize to you last night. He stayed at your house half the night."

Addison moved away, looking slightly terrified. Then, as soon as he saw it, the scared look was gone. So sudden, in fact, that he wondered if he had seen it at all.

"Well, that's what he gets," she said, still looking a little miffed. "See you tomorrow, Dell."

Dell waved and they parted ways at the parking lot.

By midnight that night, Dell was still awake. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He gave up on sleep and picked up his surfboard from the front hallway and went straight to the beach.

Whenever Dell couldn't sleep, he would go to the beach. Surfing calmed him. He paddled out into the water and savored the feeling of the waves that seemed to rock him to sleep. After about a half an hour, he came back to shore, his hair plastered to his forehead and his sculpted chest and torso glistening from the water.

And he saw a dark figure sprinting across the beach.

Dell tilted his head a little and squinted, trying to make out the person. A woman, definitely. She looked familiar.

"Hey, I'm Claire," the girl said, extending her hand. Claire. Claire Watson!

"I'm Dell." That was all he could think of. Then he saw people behind her. "Are you running from those people?"

Claire glanced back the way she had came, then started running again. "Yes!"

"Follow me." Dell started running, and Claire kept pace. They finally ran into his car and lost the mysterious people. They managed to find more near his house and he practically threw Claire into the foyer, slammed the door shut and locked it. He grinned at her, the adrenaline still pumping in his veins. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips. Dell blinked, surprised.

"Thank you so much!" she said. Dell turned and flipped on the light, hoping it would keep him from jumping her. Unfortunately, the light didn't help.

Claire was gorgeous. She had midnight black hair that hung between her shoulder blades. She had enormous, innocent looking blue eyes. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. Her pale skin had a few freckles sprinkled over her high cheekbones and she seemed to be made of only legs. She had water dripping from her own sculpted torso, something Dell found completely hot. Her bathing suit was made of a bra and underwear. Even Dell could tell. He quickly left the room and took that opprotunity to shake all of his perverse thoughts from his head and grabbed his robe and two towels.

When he returned, he handed her the blue one. It matched her eyes.

She smiled gratefully and toweled off. When she was finally not dripping on the carpet, he tossed her his robe.

"Who were you running from, may I ask?"

"Papparazi," she explained nonchalantly. "They found where I was staying, and since I fired my assistant, I have no one here with me. Except for you, of course," she flashed Dell a dazzling smile and he grinned back. His goofy smile.

"Well, you can stay here," he said without thinking.

Her entire beautiful face lit up. "Really? That would be so wonderful!" she looked like she wanted to kiss him again. Something he obviously wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, you can stay in my room. I'll stay on the couch."

"Oh, don't be silly. There's no reason you can't stay in your own bed with me," Claire lifted her eyebrows suggestively and Dell almost passed out. He briefly wondered if she was kidding. Until she took him by the hand and pulled his towel away from him.

"Lead the way," she instructed. She let his robe fall to the ground and dropped the towel too. Dell led her to his bedroom and she gleefully jumped onto the bed, unclipping her bra at the same time.

Dell followed, and she yanked down his shorts instantly and he really hoped he didn't have an alarm set for tomorrow.

The next morning, at exactly seven o clock, someone pelted Dell in the face with a soft down pillow. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his bare chest and face. Claire proceeded to jump up on the bed and bounce around, making Dell move uncomfortably.

"Why are you so hyper?" he moaned, keeping his face covered from the dreaded sun.

"Why are you so lazy?" she shrieked, and jumped and landed on his chest.

"Oof!" Dell rolled over on top of her and she stuck out her tongue. She pushed him off of her with surprising strength and landed on him. She kissed him lightly on the nose.

"Breakfast?" she asked, standing up. She was wearing her bra from last night and a pair of Dell's boxers. Her long black hair was disheveled and she had the remnants of last night's mascara under her eyes. Dell wrapped the sheet around his waist and dug out some clean clothes.

"I'm gonna go cook!" Claire trilled, skipping out of the room. Again he marveled how she could be so hyper after two, three rounds last night. But there was something different about this girl, and he wanted to know more.

Dell sat at the bar in his cavernous kitchen, watching Claire cook. She was really gorgeous. She was tiny, and muscular. She wasn't the damsels in distress he had always dated. She was about five foot five, and skinny. But she had the most defined calves he had ever seen on a girl

"Wanna come to work with me today?" he asked suddenly. Claire glanced over to him, her forehead still wrinkled in the complexities of cooking bacon.

"Sure," she said, flipping bacon. "What do you do?"

He was suddenly aware that they knew absolutely nothing about each other. Other than how good they were in bed. "I work at the Oceanside Wellness Center as the receptionist and nurse."

He hoped his career didn't sound lame.

But Claire was completely unabashed. She ran around the counter, put her hands on his waist and kissed his nose. "You're so cute! I would love to!"

And suddenly, Dell wondered what everyone else would think of Claire. Especially Naomi

Yeah, weird place to end, but I ran out of thoughts. :D 


End file.
